Ménage à Trouble
by c00lkatt
Summary: Sesshomaru is a successful business man with very little time to relax. So when one relaxing weekend leads to two troublesome women will he rise to the challenge or ignore the trouble? Well, he never was good at taking the easy way.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru awoke with a massive headache and a heavy body. It wasn't so much that he couldn't move but it was just enough that he was annoyed. The covers were too hot but one of his legs were cold, and did he mention the headache that was practically drilling into his skull with a jackhammer. All of these aches were cataloged before he opened his eyes. In fact even after they were cataloged he kept his eyes closed knowing that any hint of light or movement would irritate him more.

Drinking last night had been a bad idea. Sesshomaru mentally decided that it would be the last time he would let Koga convince him to "live a little" and go out for a night of partying.

Finally, he decided that staying still for any longer, as if hiding from the day, would be pathetic. Groaning he stretched out to loosen his heavy body, only to hear an answering groan as the heaviness shifted taking more covers in the process. Startled, Sesshomaru quickly opened his eyes. Wincing as the light from the window hit them, he looked down to see a mass of black hair resting on his chest. The mass groaned again as Sesshomaru stared at it blankly.

"Urrrg, too early. Go back to sleep." A sultry voice mumbled as the, thankfully feminine, body snuggled back into his chest. Sesshomaru desperately tried to remember what had happened the night before that had lead to him waking up to a woman in his bed. He was usually more responsible than that, too conscious of the possible consequences of his choices to sleep with some random woman, much less bring her to his home. Deciding that since whatever had happened was already done, so it didn't matter, Sesshomaru made a mental plan for the day . For once he was glad that it was Sunday work would start again tomorrow meaning he had around 12 hours to get rid of, and pay off, whomever had found her way to his bed. He needed to make a doctor's appointment to check if he was still clean, he needed to call a cleaning service, he needed to prepare the money to pay the woman.

Sesshomaru was in the middle of making this mental list when the door slid silently open and bare feet padded quietly across the floor. The scent of delicious coffee assailed his sensitive nose. Quickly he looked up a little alarmed because there was no staff on Sundays and so really only he, and the strange woman draped across him, should be in the house. His eyes met those of a small woman wearing one of his shirts as she walked into the room carrying three cups on a tray. Sesshomaru was quite annoyed at this point. He was unaccustomed to being surprised twice in one day. When she met his golden gaze before quickly glancing away, the little woman looked just as startled.

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry if I startled you, I wanted to get something to perk us all up, and take the edge off the headache. These are a little fancier than what I usually use but it should work just as well." Sesshomaru raised one elegant eyebrow as he eyed this new woman up and down. She acted as if she didn't notice but she smelled nervous as she reached over his naked body to shake the other woman.

"Kagura, Kagura, come on wake up. I got your favorite morning after. I can't bring you breakfast till you finish it all."

As the woman, Kagura, slowly woke up the little woman shifted her attention once again to Sesshomaru.

"I hope you don't mind I made some breakfast. I'll bring it up as soon as we finish this. It makes it easier to think and keep food down." With that she offered him a cup.

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru took the cup and smelled it. It was a heavenly scent, and while he could not pinpoint the exact herbs used he could tell that they were demon strength. Kagura finally sat up beside him and was also given a cup. As she inhaled the drink, her eyes still closed, Sesshomaru could see her visibly perking up. He looked back at the cup, it wasn't like there was any poison that could actually harm him, he reasoned so he lightly sipped the drink. The taste more than met his standards, he quickly finished the cup which was taken from him and placed back on the tray with the two other, now empty cups. With a cheerful, "Be right back." The little woman was gone.

Kagura yawned and stretched, arching her back and unintentionally showing off her hourglass figure. She was gorgeous, model tall with a body most women would kill for. Her eyes, when she opened them to look lazily at him, were a deep red. She smirked provokingly before starting to speak, "I'm almost sure that you don't remember last night so let me introduce myself. I am Kagura Oni and the sweetie flitting about like a nervous wreck is my best friend Rin. You met us last night at a high class club. Your buddy, I think his name is Koga, brought us all to your house for some fun before he went home with two girls of his own. Yes we had sex and no we are not the type to cling and demand your love and money for one night's pleasure. Especially since you can't even remember said night. All I ask is that you don't take your nerves out on Rin. She's more fragile than me. We'll be out of your hair after breakfast if you'd like." Kagura smiled seductively as she finished clearly offering him another round if he so desired.

Sesshomaru open his mouth to answer, unsure of what he could truly say when the smaller woman, Rin, walked slowly back into the room carefully balancing two trays of food. She set them in front of the two demons and smiled again before leaving the room. Sesshomaru took a moment to examine his plate. Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and a mixture of ham and hash browns sat on a large plate on his lap. He looked at Kagura, whose own plate was similar to his, "Does she usually make breakfast?" Kagura seemed proud as she answered, "Yes, ever since we started living with each other. She only brings it to me while I'm in bed on weekends though, otherwise she uses it to get me out of bed."

"Is she a servant of some sort?" Kagura was actually surprised into a laugh. Her laughter was just as seductive as the rest of her and Sesshomaru, even as his ire rose, found himself thinking he wouldn't mind another round.

"I'm not laughing at you, Sess." Sesshomaru flinched at the nickname. "It was just such an unexpected question and picturing Rin as a servant made me laugh. You wanna explain why you make breakfast Rin, I don't feel comfortable sharing that much."

Sesshomaru turned to see Rin holding another plate full of fruit cut into bite sized wedges, a small plate of eggs and pancakes on it, syrup and drinks. As Sesshomaru's eyes came to rest on her she blushed and looked down refusing to meet his gaze. She placed down her load and sat on the bed. Still looking down at the comforter as she picked at her food. "I… don't sleep well. I always wake up early and instead of waking anyone else I just decide to do something productive with my time." As she finished she began to eat small bites of her meal.

Sesshomaru eyed his two guests as he ate in silence. He could see that they were having a near silent conversation with each other. Kagura seemed to be trying to convince Rin to do something and Rin was vehemently against the action. It was rather entertaining to watch them interact with each other. The they sat very close together, Kagura seemed to purposely brush against Rin occasionally in a subtle and unintrusive way. If he hadn't been so focused on them then he wouldn't have noticed. Still, it was strange how close they were. and it made him wonder what sleeping with them had been like. Had their closeness, their instinctive reactions to each other carried over to their actions in bed? Had they focused on him or had their collective focus been on one of the two women currently taking up his room with their warm and arousing scent. It would be a shame to let them leave without remembering what they could do. Of course it helped that his hangover was actually fading. He decided to make up for his, obviously lackluster if one of them could wake up in the morning, performance the night before. So, setting aside his, now empty, plate he watched them intensely as he relaxed his body. He decided that Rin was undoubtedly the one that would need coaxing. She seemed nervous and jumpy, he would seduce her first and Kagura would follow. They would enjoy themselves and he'd allow them to spend the day, and possibly another night, and he would be refreshed and relaxed for work the next day. It was a prefect and pleasant plan and with a plan in mind he moved to act.

Rin was confused when Kagura took her plate with a mischievous grin and she scowled at her. Kagura had been trying to get Rin to make a move on the delicious demon behind them since she'd sat down. But making a move on an obviously inebriated demon who was flaunting his power in a way meant to attract a potential bed mate especially when she had been a little tipsy herself, was different from seducing an awake focused and oddly intense sober demon sitting across from her. Besides, it had mostly been Kagura who had approached him with an offer of two for one deal. Add to that the fact that she was actually hungry, she wasn't amused by Kagura's play. So she reached to snatch her plate back leaning on one hand and reaching with the other for the pancakes Kagura held just out of reach leaving a nice view to the demon behind her of the bare skin under his shirt and allowing an opening for said demon to make his move. Rin almost had her pancakes when she was startled by a sudden kiss on her neck followed by a nip that made her arch and more kisses trailing up to her jaw. The sound of a surprised moan filled the room as her arm began to shake and she tried to adjust herself as pleasant shivers ran through her body. A tongue met her ear and fangs glazed the her earlobe as a hand ran lightly up and down her side.

"I find myself having difficulties remembering last night." He rumbled lowly and brushed the edge of her ear with a light kiss. "Care to remind me?"

 _ **So what helps me with writers block is more writing hopefully by writing new stories I be able to update my old ones faster. If you want the rest of the lemon PM me and I'll send it to you ASAP! Make sure to tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two weeks later**_

Two weeks into her new job and Rin was feeling fatigued. She went to bed earlier and got up later but, while she always got the job done her job was brutal. The demon they worked for really needed a whole army of secretaries but he had just two. Apparently he thought they were doing so well that he didn't need any more, in exchange he gave them the pay that he saved not having more than two secretaries so it was well worth the money. The two women worked together like clockwork. Between Rin's organization skills, lists, and memory and Kagura's speed, efficiency and people skills they kept everything running smoothly for their perfectionist of a boss. The fast paced pressurized lifestyle was the kind Rin and Kagura thrived in. They loved to be there before their boss and leave after him. To have his schedule and paperwork for the next day set up before he even left for the day. In fact, with them there he was ahead of schedule for once. Yes, the two young women earned their pay and he, someone who was not really known for liking anyone, adored them for it. In fact, to show just how much he appreciated them, he paid for their housing, a penthouse suite in an apartment near the office and just building over from him.

Rin and Kagura loved their new place. It was a four bedroom two bathroom and practically a house on top of a building. It somehow suited Kagura's lavish taste and Rin's need for simple elegance. They decorated until they were satisfied.

"This is the life Rin, oh if the orphanage matron could see us now!" Kagura sighed as Rin relaxed and watched her dreamily rearrange a room for the fourth time.

"True but Kagura why are you rearranging this room? I thought you were gonna sleep in the one next door." Kagura looked up startled as if she hadn't realized she was doing it. "I, I'm-"

"You know what forget I asked. Just let me help, you know you're hopeless at decorating."

"Are you sure Rin? I know you haven't been eating well lately and with work and everything, I don't want you over stressing yourself." Kagura said sternly. Rin smiled affectionately at her best friend and practically sister. "I'll be fine. I won't lift anything heavy and I'll take breaks but you need some sleep too and that won't happen without my help." With a sigh Kagura accepted her offer and they were done in the next hour, joking and laughing the entire time. Right before bed they ate. Rin just barely munched on saltine crackers and Kagura had a full plate of leftovers from the night before.

If Rin had been less hungry these days, Kagura had been more so. She ate like three demons and loved that Rin had adjusted her cooking to match without complaint.

"Rin your meatball casserole it's amazing! You really do spoil me!" Kagura forced herself not to try to make Rin eat more. It was Rin's habit to eat less when she was stressed so Kagura would give it a few more days before acting. Besides, Rin looked ready to fall asleep in her food so apparently sleep was more important.

"Come on sleepy head it's past your bedtime." Rin stuck her tongue out in response before stumbling off to her room.

"I love you too!" Kagura called out after her. She heard a door shut and grinned. "Now what to do with the rest of my night."

Rin was woken from her deep sleep by a high shriek and an urgent call.

"Rin?! Rin come here! I think I figured out what's wrong with you!" So with a groan Rin dragged herself out of bed and shuffled grumpily down the hall.

"Kagura this had better be good because... What the..." Suddenly Rin was wide awake because in the middle of the large bed they'd put together in the middle of the guest room that they had redecorated five times within the two weeks they'd lived there, lay four large eggs.

"When did this happen?!" Kagura looked giddy with excitement. "A few hours ago I felt really sick and this was the closest room so I laid down and then this happened! Oh Rin isn't it wonderful?!" Kagura, like Rin had dreamt of having a family of her own for years to her, this was a dream come true. Rin was not yet convinced.

"What are we going to do with four babies? We aren't set up for demon children and we need time to prepare-"

Kagura waved her off as she cuddled her brightly colored eggs. "We have at least two months to prepare for four to six babies." At that statement Rin looked confused for a moment then comprehension dawned. "No."

"Oh come on Rin it explains everything!"

"No."

"Your fatigue and reluctance to eat-"

"No."

"The fact that you can't make coffee runs."

"No, and I've always hated coffee."

"Yeah but it never made you nauseous!" Kagura said with a triumphant grin. Rin scowled and crossed her arms in defiance. "Kagura I am not pregnant!"

"The evidence suggests otherwise my dear!" Kagura said in a singsong voice. "Face it Rin we're pregnant!"

And as of those words were the final blow demolishing her strength, Rin crumbled.

"I can't be pregnant!"She sobbed falling to get knees and placing her head in her hands. "I know nothing about being a mother! What if I mess up? What if they hate me? What if they need something and I don't know it and, and-"

"Shhh, shhh," Kagura crooned, having moved from cuddling her eggs to cuddling Rin. "It's ok, you're not alone anymore and I'll be there to help you not mess up." She rubbed between Rin's shoulders, an action that always calmed her down.

"Besides we already know what not to do, and that's a start right?" Rin gave a watery giggle as she nodded in agreement. Taking a deep breath she wiped her eyes and composed herself. "Well, of nothing else proves it that does, stupid hormones.

"And with that the last of the unhappy tension left the room as the two women laughed.

"Seriously though we need to start preparing for these kids." Rin said while catching her breath.

"Then it is time for a shopping trip!" Said Kagura with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well at least now we have a use for all this money." Rin quipped as the two headed for the nearest baby store for demons. Since it was their morning off (Which, according to Rin's research, was the only reason Kagura had relaxed enough to lay her eggs) and they had gotten up ridiculously early they had time for some shopping before work. The first stop, incubators. Actually, the first stop was scent suppressors so no one would bother the two pregnant women or their babies. They bought them in the form of several pieces of jewelry and decorations they could put around their house and car. The charms would erase the scent of offspring but would leave their natural scents behind. It cost more than simply eliminating all of their scents but would be less noticeable them walking around smelling of empty air advertising that you were hiding something. But the second stop was definitely incubators, Kagura wanted four different colors and temperatures. Rin had done some research so that she would know what Kagura would sense instinctively, different temperatures meant different kinds of wind demons. Kagura had hatched in a cold harsh environment her powers allowed for quicker evasion and devastating attacks from afar. Those raised in hot environments tended to be defensive, and balanced environments yielded healers. Kagura wanted her babies to he well rounded so she intended to get the kind of incubators that cycled temperature settling down once the babies powers "flared" for the first time. The flare would settle the incubator to a particular setting and allow for fully developed powers to form. Instead of guessing what's best for your egg you could now be sire your little one would be matched with their closest affinities. Or at least that's what the box said. Kagura was adamant that she get the best for her babies and this incubator said it was the best. Rin, after some research, disagreed. There was a less known less expensive incubator that simply tested beforehand and used the results to determine the needed temperature. It was older and had a reputation for reliability. Kagura argued at first wanting the latest in technology if she could provide it but Rin argued that cost did not always indicate quality. They had no one to impress and so no reason to go for the untested latest trend when the tried and true option was available. In the end Kagura decided to trust Rin's judgement since she had rarely argued without researching before hand and went for the older model. ("See we're checking each other already.")

Afterwards, it was natal pills, cribs, strollers (for eggs and actually babies), and toys. They piled their car with item after item for their chicks. Both women were giddy with excitement at the new family they were forming. So excited that they almost forgot the most important thing. It came to them as they were finally on their way to work, well it occurred to Kagura.

They had just finished dropping off their purchases add decorating their apartment with the charms. On the way to work the stopped by a restaurant that sold sandwiches and desserts. They each have bought and eaten their chocolate chip cookies and were finishing their sandwiches. Kagura had just finished her last bite when she had the thought, "We've got to set up doctor's appointments!" She exclaimed face palming gently. Rin, who it seemed was finally hungry, was stuffing her face with a sandwich, which was more meat than bread, swallowed before mumbling a reply. "Set it up for Thursday, we have the day off." And then she tucked back into her sandwich as Kagura shook her head in affectionate amusement. "I see you found your usual appetite." she said with a grin. Rin didn't pause to dignify that statement with a response. She did however glare at her friend while still devouring her food. "Ok ok I'm calling." Kagura laughed as she picked up her cell, she made the appointment as they made their way to their car. Rin finished up her sandwich and threw away her paper in a nearby garbage can. "Thank you goodbye." Kagura finished her call and slipped into the driver's seat. She started the car, pulled off and headed for work. She glanced at the clock on the dashboard and smirked all that shopping and they were still going to be early to work as usual. She then turned to Rin who was looking at her stomach hands rubbing in awe. Kagura smiled as she faced the road again. "Your appointment is at nine am on Thursday and mine is at nine thirty."

"What? That's not fair! Why is mine first?"

"So that you'll actually be awake for my appointment."

"Ka-gu-raaaaaa." Rin whined and when Kagura just laughed she huffed folding her arms. They teased each other and laughed until they arrived at work then Kagura quickly got their boss and herself coffee and Rin a hot chocolate before they both headed into their tall shiny building of work.

Their boss greeted them happily as usual. Happier still that despite the time of day they had come with coffee. "One black coffee for you sir." Kagura said with a wink. Their boss liked his coffee practically white with cream and sugar. A running joke between the two had started when Kagura had accidently handed him her coffee last week. "Thank you my dear. And what happened that you two look so radiant and happy." Kagura and Rin were both wary of people but mostly humans, but maybe because this man was a demon they could actually trust him. At their slightly nervous look at each other their boss held back a chuckle.

He was a daiyoukai, the day before he could smell that the human was pregnant and that the wind demon had recently laid several eggs. The scent was gone now they had cleverly found some way to cover it but that just solidified the knowledge in is mind. They wanted to protect their young ones so they hid them. However, no matter what he knew, what he wanted was for them to tell him about it.

They were in, what he considered, his territory, as were their future babes. By telling him about their young ones and themselves they proved they trusted him, then he could offer his protection as a sort of alpha, and that meant that it would be easier to keep the two on his staff. Meaning he could have a day off once in awhile because not everything would be backlogged from incompetent workers. Selfish? Maybe, but what creature isn't inherently selfish? More so if they're powerful. Far be it from him to break that mold. Also, he was curious on how the babies from two such gorgeous specimens would look like. So in the end he just wanted an excuse to be involved as well as to protect them. Kagura was a pretty powerful wind demon but even she had to hide because her offspring were vulnerable to thieves. Demon eggs were a black market commodity especially if the were fertilized. Eating them granted a power boost and eating the chick itself even more raw elemental power was provided. He would have to set up how own protection measures if they accepted him.

Kagura and Rin looked at each other for a moment longer before Rin nodded and Kagura smiled once more excited. "We're pregnant! I have four nested and Rin has at least one in the oven!" He smiled. "Congratulations to both of you. " He said to the two now beaming ladies. "I offer my protection and services for anything you or your young ones may need."

"Oh no, we couldn't-" Rin started.

"Thank you enough."Said Kagura. "We humbly accept." She said with a smile and a hand on Rin's shoulder to let her know not to disagree. Rin nodded sullenly. "Excellent!" He said and with that and a fresh glare from Rin they got to work.

Later when Kagura and Rin got home after a strained work day and finished checking on the eggs, Kagura said they were thriving, Rin was ready to have it out. "What was that about earlier?"

Kagura was distracted by putting together each incubator and setting them to the size requirements of her eggs.

"What was what about?" She said using her fingerprint to identify each eggs mother before carefully placing them into the finished incubators which began to hum as they started to scan the eggs.

"With the boss earlier! Why did you agree to in debt is to him? You basically handed is and our children over on a silver platter! We don't know him and you entrusted him with our lives! You gave him access to events that are none of his business you possibly put our children in danger and I want to know why?!"

During Rin's rant Kagura watched each incubator come to a conclusion. Each one closed around her eggs some had clear glass others didn't a screen on top flashed the results. One of her babies had a fire affinity with a lesser affinity for music this egg sat in an intensely heated chamber surrounded by music which would switch genres every few hours. Another said poisonous shadow. It sat in the dark surrounded by a thick fog of poison gas. Kagura worried at this but the babe in the egg seemed quite happy so she reluctantly let it go. The third was surrounded by water and floated perfectly in the middle as instrumental music played in the background. The last it seemed was still scanning she hoped it wasn't a dud.

Through all of this site listened with half an ear to what Rin was saying. Kagura knew Rin was hormonal or she would have understood. "And what would have happened if we refused?" Kagura serious not looking up from her precious offspring. "Remember Rin, we learned this, don't refuse powerful people unless it puts you in a bad place. If we refused him we don't know what the would have done. You're pregnant and my eggs were here we couldn't have run and we couldn't have fought it things got bad. We had no choice Rin."

As previously mentioned Rin was not really one to cry so she sucked it up hormones and ask and instead asked Kagura about the incubators. It was the perfect subject change and Kagura eagerly explained what was happening with each child. They put the their unsettling circumstances behind them for the moment and faced forward as the had done so many times before.


End file.
